Not Your Secret
by Kurtalicious
Summary: Kurt is madly in love with Blaine Anderson but how will Blaine react when he finds out at a Warbler Bonding Weekend. Sequel to come!


**EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS! that is the only explanation I give you for not posting 'Made for Each Other' and I am truly sorry x But today is a sick day for me and I was super duper bored what with the large attention span I have (queue sarcasm) So here is a Onederful (Hee hee) One shot for you all xx plenty of Rambling!Kurt BTW x oh and p.s Kurt hasn't told Blaine he likes him yet x**

**Not Your Secret**

If I was a super hero my power would be, the ability to change anyone's clothes with a click of my fingers. I do like salad, I wonder if were having any at lunch today. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine... 'sigh', NO BAD KURT! No thinking of Blaine, back to French.

Trying not to think of Blaine 'Freakin' Anderson and watch his every move when he was sitting in front of you, was extremely difficult. Also at least half of the Warblers were in my French class, and they were becoming suspicious, they had caught me staring at least twice already.

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff whispered, I turned to face him. "Can I see your notes I totally wasn't paying attention."

Okay so Jeff is a good guy but my notebook was actually pretty much full of very bad drawings of Blaine and I and Blaine's name in lots of little hearts. Yes that is how I spend most classes. "Sorry Jeff but I wasn't paying attention either." I lied because I had... most of the time.

"Yeah right dude you've sat there scribbling down notes for ages, come on for a fellow Warbler?" The blond Warbler pleaded with me, giving me what I supposed was his best puppy dog eyes.

"Jeff seriously I didn't take any notes." I whispered then turned my attention back to the teacher.

Next thing I knew my note book was pulled from under my elbow and Jeff was turning the pages, as I tried desperately to get the notebook from him Jeff slowed his flipping and actually read what was written in the book, I finally gave up and waited until the Warbler had finished snooping.

When Jeff turned back to me his eyes were wide and a large cocky grin was plastered on his face. He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded his head toward to the notebook. "Seriously are you a thirteen year old Justin Bieber fan? Or in this case Bla.." I cut Jeff off mid sentence, and took my notebook from him.

"If you know what is good for you then I strongly suggest you stay on my good side and keep your mouth shut. You don't tell anyone, not Wes or David or even Nick." Jeff gasped.

"But Nick's my best friend I tell him everything, and I do mean _everything_." I fixed Jeff with a harsh stare and he stayed quiet, but he still had a goofy smile on his face and I had a very very bad feeling that by the end of the day everyone bar clueless Mr. Anderson would know, because lets face it Blaine was smart but when it came to romance and such he wasn't the sharpest needle in the haystack.

**~oOo~ **

When the bell finally rang for lunch I had never been so relieved in my life. Geometry was one of the worst subjects ever invented, and none of the Warblers were in my class so I was alone, don''t get me wrong people at Dalton are super nice but I'm closest to them.

I walked in to the Cafeteria and took my usual seat next to Blaine as usual he had already got me my usual lunch along with a coffee, even though I insisted he didn't have to he still did it, everyday.

"Kurt?" I looked up at Blaine and realized that he had been talking to me for the past 2 minutes and I hadn't been listening because I had been rambling. Again.

"Uh huh?" I asked as Jeff, Nick and the rest of the Warblers joined us, Jeff winking at me as he sat down and Nick looking at us with a puzzled look, okay good so Jeff hadn't told anyone, yet.

"I said that we should go to the midnight screening of HP and The Deathly Hallows Part 2," He paused and nodded to the rest of the group. "All of us."

"I'm all for it only if you and Kurt don't sit in the back of the theatre and suck face all night long." Wes quipped and I felt my face get very hot with embarrassment, Blaine was no exception.

"Emm, okay I gotta go, emm, yeah." I mumbled as I took my bag and left the cafeteria. Next thing I knew Jeff and Nick (of course) were walking in time with me down the hall. "What is it Jeff?"

"Dude you gotta be less obvious, I mean that was soooo obvious." Jeff told me, Nick still looking totally clueless.

I continued down the hall towards my dorm. "Jeff what's going on?" I heard Nick ask as we started up the stairs, God I was never going to get rid of them, so when I reached my room which I shared with none other than Blaine, I just left the door open until the two quarrelling boys entered the room and sat down.

"Kurt can I please tell him?" Jeff pleaded with me. So I gave in and gave Jeff a simple nod before falling back on my bed with a sigh. "Yes! Okay so Kurt is like totally in love with Blaine."

"I knew it!" Nick proclaimed. "Ever since I caught you staring in History and no one would believe me!"

"You can't tell anyone! And I am not in love with him!" I told him and judging by his expression that is exactly what he had been planning to do. "Nope, nope, nope, not, a, soul."

"Okay okay calm, we won't tell anyone, even though, I think you should say something to Blaine, but it's not my secret. So it's your decision Kurt." Nick reassured me. Jeff got up from where he was sitting on Blaine's bed and got my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened my bag and took out my note book.

"I'm proving that you are in love with him." He said as he flipped through it and showed the page that had 'Kurt + Blaine Forever' written on it in a big red heart to Nick.

Nick continued to look through the book and then closed handed it back to me and said. "Dude I think you are in lurve with Blainey boy." Jeff nodded in agreement. "Just admit it to your self and your heart will feel light, okay that was cheesy, but you get what I mean." Just then the bell rang. "Come on guys Warbler time."

"Remember. Not. One. Word." I said making sure my point was across. Jeff and Nick just nodded and headed towards the door.

**~oOo~**

One of the great things about a Friday was that Warbler practice was the last two classes of the day. Jeff, Nick and I walked into the choir room and sat on one of the many couches. I smiled as Blaine entered and he sat down beside me. Nick was elbowing me in the side. "Nick don't you need to go sit with the rest of the council?" The smaller boy glared at me and then got up and left to sit with Wes and David.

"So where did you disappear to at lunch?" Blaine asked looking worried.

"I wasn't feeling very well and I wanted to put some stuff away in our dorm before Warblers, Jeff and Nick were doing the same so they came with me." I reassured him.

Wes banged his gavel. "Okay Warblers, this weekend is a bonding session so no one goes home, bonding will begin at 7:30pm tonight and will end on Sunday night at 7:00pm. And we will be staying here in the Warbler hall." There were nods of agreement all around the room.

Jeff raised his hand and Wes nodded for him to continue. "Will this be like last years where we share secrets and stuff." I fairly certain my perfectly styled eyebrows shot to the roof, sharing secrets!

"Yes Jeff it will, but may I remind you all that anything that is said during this weekend does not leave this room." Wes said. "Kurt, something wrong?"

"What? Oh no nothing." I shook my head and left the daze I was in. Blaine was giving me a concerned look but Jeff was trying to smother a laugh.

Wes looked at me one more time before continuing. "Okay so let's get rehearsing and when the bell rings you can leave and we'll meet back here at 7:30pm okay?" There were mumbled yes' all around the room and a few nods.

**~oOo~**

Six hours later found Blaine and I packing a small overnight bag each, ten minutes before we had to be downstairs. I took advantage of the fact that Blaine was distracted and had his back turned to me to check him out, god he was so perfect, he is like God on earth except he doesn't have a beard. Hmm.. he would look nice with a beard... No back to packing.

We were almost finished packing when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I told Blaine. I walked to the door and opened it to find none other than Rachel Berry standing in the hall. "Rachel!" I squealed as I pulled her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see you and I came to invite you to a little get together I am having next weekend and I was wondering if you and Blaine would be interested in coming. Speaking of, how are you holding up? You know after the Gap attack indecent." Of course I had told Rachel she is one of my best friends.

"I'm doing okay, Jeff and Nick know I like him." I whispered making sure Blaine wouldn't hear. "Do you wanna come in? We'll be leaving for a Warbler Boning Weekend in like five minutes but in you come till then." Rachel came in and sat next to my bag on my bed.

Blaine came out of the bathroom carrying toothpaste and a toothbrush. "Hey Rach I thought I heard you. How are you?" Blaine asked giving Rachel a hug and being a perfect gentleman as always.

"I'm good, how about you? Oh and I already said to Kurt about it but I'm having a party type thing next weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come it's all of The New Directions but Kurt is a special exception and with Kurt comes Blaine so." Rachel finally stopped to breathe and let Blaine answer.

"Yeah that would be amazing," Blaine said with a smile, god I love his smile. "Sorry to shoo you Rachel but Kurt and I need to get down to the Warbler hall now or we will feel the wrath of Wes' gavel, and that is not something I ever want to experience." Blaine finished with a small chuckle.

Rachel smiled up at Blaine and gave us each one last hug before we said goodbye and she left. "Shall we go?" Blaine asked me.

I looked at him with my best 'Seriously' face, before nodding picking up my bag and heading out the door and down stairs with Blaine, Nick, and Jeff all of us in our pyjamas.

**~oOo~**

The atmosphere in the Warbler Hall was a mix of hiper-ness and craziness. "Hey guys!" Said a hiper active David as he came bounding up to us, yes bounding.

"Hey David, how are you already hiper?" Blaine asked exactally what I was thinking.

"Never mind that get settled around the circle and then we can start truth or dare!" David said in an excited slur of words, what have I gotten my self into?

I took a place next to Jeff near the door of the hall and Blaine came and sat on the other side of me. I laid out my sleeping bag and turned when I felt eyes on me. "Yes Blaine?"

"Is that really a Marc Jacobs sleeping bag? I mean seriously where did you find that?"

"You just need to know the right people." I said tapping the side of my nose. Then Wes entered with an empty glass bottle of Coke in his hand.

"Spin the bottle time guys!" There were a few woos and I was just thank full that it didn't land on me first but it did land on Jeff.

"Okay Jeff Truth or Dare?" Wes asked with an evil smile that I did not trust at all.

Jeff thought for a second before saying. "Truth."

"Okay, we all know that your straight but if you were to kiss anyone in this room who would it be, and you can't say Nick" Jeff glared slightly at Wes.

"Okay, emm I'm not sure probably, Kurt" Jeff said before looking at me sheepishly, my eyebrows were raised and I was most definitely blushing. There were a few cat calls before Jeff had had enough so he spun the bottle.

**~oOo~**

By the time the bottle landed on me I had learned some pretty interesting stuff, I also knew that I was not going to pick dare. "Truth." I said.

David had the same evil smile as Wes. "Who do you like?" Well of course he would ask that it was one of the most basic questions in Truth or Dare.

I felt Jeff tense slightly beside me, he touched my hand slightly kind of reassuring me that it was okay, by now all the Warblers were waiting expectantly for an answer that I was postponing answering for as long as possible. I coughed slightly. "Well, emm." Wes could see that this question was upsetting me slightly so could Blaine, well of course Blaine could it was Blaine.

"Kurt remember that what is said here never leaves here, we won't tell anyone." Blaine reassured me. I f only he knew.

This was my chance, I could just say it or I could say that I wasn't feeling well and avoid the question, but that wasn't Kurt Hummel. I took a deep breath and looked anywhere except Blaine. "It wouldn't really matter if you kept it a secret or not because the person I like, more than like is," I looked to Jeff for encouragement and he gave me a warm smile and Nick gave me a thumbs up. "I like Blaine.."

I heard several intakes of breath and saw massive grins on lots of the Warblers faces. I finally brought my self to look at Blaine with a small smile, the boy looked shocked until it finally seemed to set into his brain and he did something I had not expected, he got up and left the room, leaving me and a room full of baffled Warblers behind him.

I only realized I was crying when Jeff pulled me into a hug and I felt the tears roll down my cheek and land on his blue PJ's. Wes and David had run after Blaine and the rest of them didn't seem to know what to do.

I heard the door open and Wes and David walked in and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at their concerned faces and decided that I had to pull my self together, I was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Anderson or no I was not going to become a wreck because of him.

So I got up and followed Blaine's path through the door and walked down the deserted corridor to find the boy. He was not getting away with no explanation. I heard mumbling coming from one of the side rooms, I followed the noise and found Blaine pacing up and down, he seemed to be arguing with him self.

"Blaine?" I asked in a shaky voice, the boy turned to face me and I almost started crying again right then and there. "Why did you leave?"

Blaine looked me square in the eyes. "Because I don't know how to handle this, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was scared, and I didn't want to loose you, you'd be too hard to replace." I said.

"Okay I have an idea we both express our emotions best through song so I'll start and if you feel the same then just join in, okay?" I nodded.

_Blaine, _**Kurt**_**. Both.**_

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
>No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart<br>Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
>Like a, shoebox of photographs<br>With sepia-toned loving  
>Love is the answer,<br>At least for most of the questions in my heart  
>Like why are we here? And where do we go?<br>And how come it's so hard?  
>It's not always easy and<br>Sometimes life can be deceiving  
>I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together<em>

_**Mmm, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together<br>Well, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, it's always better when we're together <strong>_

**And all of these moments  
>Just might find their way into my dreams tonight<br>But I know that they'll be gone  
>When the morning light sings<br>And brings new things  
>For tomorrow night you see<br>That they'll be gone too  
>Too many things I have to do<br>But if all of these dreams might find their way  
>Into my day to day scene<br>I'd be under the impression  
>I was somewhere in between<br>With only two  
>Just me and you<br>Not so many things we got to do  
>Or places we got to be<br>We'll sit beneath the mango tree now**

_**Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
>Mmm, we're somewhere in between together<br>Well, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, it's always better when we're together <strong>_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm **_

_**I believe in memories  
>They look so, so pretty when I sleep<br>Hey now, and when I wake up,  
>You look so pretty sleeping next to me<br>But there is not enough time,  
>And there is no, no song I could sing<br>And there is no combination of words I could say  
>But I will still tell you one thing<br>We're better together. **_

Our foreheads were pressed together and I knew I was crying again, how did he always know the right song.

"So, what's going on in that curly haired head of your?" I asked. And before I had another moment to thing Blaine had pressed his lips to mine, it wasn't forced like Karofsky's kiss had been, it was soft and gentle and filled with love.

"Does that answer your question?" Blaine asked as we pulled away for air. But I was too chocked up too answer so I just nodded like I had gone off my nut. "I'll take that as a yes." Blaine said with a chuckle. "Kurt will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will silly." Then I did something I had been waiting to do for months I finally kissed Blaine Anderson. "We better get back to the Warblers." So I took Blaine's hand and we walked down the hall both of us smiling like lunatics.

**Sequel? Let me know, thanks for reading x The song was 'Better Together' By Jack Johnson.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee **

**I really appreciate your comments and reviews XD xx**


End file.
